Leah Howard
Leah Morgan Howard is a main character belonging to Pippy in World 12: Spies. She works at Howard Industries as an agent along with her girlfriend, Teddy Steele, and her brother, Jared Howard. She has Danger Sensing, Forcefield Manipulation and Banishment. Appearance Leah has dark brown hair, similar to that of her late father and older brother. Her hair is wavy and often considered curly. She has a very good, pale complexion and is 5ft 9 in height with a good figure. Leah's eyes are a light blue shade, a trait inherited from her mother. She wears light make-up, often only to make her eyes look a little bigger. Her fashion taste changes regularly, as she changes identity. In her spare time, she often wears a skirt with a regular t-shirt. Leah is 24 years old. Abilities Leah's first ability is Danger Sensing, the ability to sense when danger is nearby. Leah can intuitively sense when there is forthcoming danger, and she is able to use the ability to guide her in evading attacks and threats. She is also able to sense the nature and source of the dangers. In most cases, the dangers she senses will threaten her directly, although she can also sense general dangers if they are severe enough. She will never be able to sense threats directed towards others and not herself. Originally, Leah only had a few seconds warning before the danger, but her ability is developing and the warning time is growing. Family & Relationships *Mother - Karen Howard *Father - Bryan Howard (deceased) *Older sister - Rhiannon Howard *Older brother - Jared Howard *Aunt - Wendy Rowe *Uncle - Frank Rowe *Cousin - Anson Rowe *Girlfriend - Teddy Steele Teddy Steele Leah and Teddy met at Princeton University, when they were both in their second year, and the two became close friends quickly. Within a few weeks they were dating and have been ever since. The two have had only one big issue in their relationship which was when Leah first revealed to Teddy she was a spy, but Teddy soon forgave her and the two have now been dating for five years. Shortly after graduating, Teddy joined Leah's company. Personality Leah is highly emotional, a trait peculiar in her line of work. However, she is also good at concealing her emotions and pretending they do not exist. She is highly intelligent and stubborn. Leah is very impatient and has very little tolerance, which means she can be quite sharp with people, giving them a negative opinion of her. Etymology Leah is a Hebrew name meaning "Weary", "Wild cow" or "Gazelle", but also has the Assryian meaning of "Ruler". However, due to a slight mispronounciation when she was younger, her family and close friends have always referred to her as Mia. Her middle name is Morgan, whose meaning is uncertain, but believed to mean "Bright sea". Howard is an English surname and male first name meaning "Sheep herder; pig guard; high warden". It also has the Germanic meaning "Brave hearted". Brief History Leah was the youngest child born to her family, and she had a very happy childhood - she is and always has been close with her whole family, including her siblings. Despite having parents, Anson was always considered a fourth child in their family. Although she never realised it, her siblings and her were always trained quite extensively, including strong physical regimes and training in various languages. She was thirteen when her father died, given the explanation of a "terrible accident". Leah grieved for her father and took the loss badly, but she has since moved on. Leah used her father's death as a motivator, meaning she always tried hard at school in an attempt to make sure he would be proud of her. She was accepted in Princeton University. In her first year, she accidentally overheard her mother's phone call. When Leah confronted her mother about it, Karen eventually explained that the company was a lie and that a lot of the family were actually spies. Originally, she was very upset and annoyed, but soon she came around to the idea and joined the company, learning that she was definitely qualified enough. At Princeton, she began dating Teddy Steele. The two had a very good relationship, until Leah eventually revealed that she was a spy. This almost led to their break-up but did not and after they graduated, Teddy joined the company. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters